


Unity, in Four Seasons

by maleficaster



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Seasons, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficaster/pseuds/maleficaster
Summary: “So dramatic.” Goro rolls his eyes but he’s smiling as he lifts Akira up regardless. “If you wanted to be carried like this, you should have just asked in the first place.”Akira wraps his arms around Goro’s neck again, leans forward so he can press a kiss to Goro’s jaw. “Maybe.” Akira rests his head against Goro’s shoulder as Goro begins to move, looking up at Goro. “But where’s the fun in that?”-[Or, a short look into each of the vacations that Akira and Goro take together, one for each season.]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017268
Kudos: 65





	Unity, in Four Seasons

_Winter_

“You really don’t have to carry me,” Akira murmurs into the back of Goro’s thick scarf, his ponytail tickling the top of Akira’s head. 

“You fell off your snowboard,” Goro reminds him. Goro adjusts his grip on Akira’s legs, and Akira tightens his hold around his neck. His fingers fiddle with the just barely in reach button of Goro’s winter coat, brushing against the cool plastic while carrying the weight of the straps of his scratched up helmet. With every step Goro takes, the helmet gently bumps up and down against Goro’s chest. “You were the one who said it hurt to walk.”

“But still... I didn’t ask to be carried.”

“Hmm, maybe not.” Goro stops walking. “Since you’re complaining about it so much, maybe I shouldn’t be.”

“Wait, what?” 

Goro crouches down, just enough that Akira’s butt hovers inches away from the ground before he lets go, moving his hands to pry Akira’s hands away from his neck in a swift motion. Akira collapses into the snow, spreads his arms wide as he stares up at the sky, clouds passing by above as snow falls onto Akira’s face. 

Akira props himself on his elbows, watches as Goro takes a few steps away from him and sits up. “Honey, wait!” Akira reaches out and Goro turns with a smug smirk and arms folded.

“Oh?” Goro walks back towards him, follows the same footsteps he had used to leave. 

“I…” Akira twists the hair around his ear, but his grin is wide as Goro moves to stand to Akira’s side, looking down at him. “Would you carry me princess style? Please?” 

“So dramatic.” Goro rolls his eyes but he’s smiling as he lifts Akira up regardless. “If you wanted to be carried like this, you should have just asked in the first place.”

Akira wraps his arms around Goro’s neck again, leans forward so he can press a kiss to Goro’s jaw. “Maybe.” Akira rests his head against Goro’s shoulder as Goro begins to move, looking up at Goro. “But where’s the fun in that?”

_Spring_

“I don’t think we will be able to carry all of this.”

“Relax, I think we’ll be okay.” 

“Akira,” Goro’s voice is low and direct, but muffled by the giant Jack Frost plush that he is carrying with both arms. “I can’t see.”

“Well that’s not good.” By his side he sees Goro turn to look right at him, glaring at him as Akira acts as if he hasn’t been aware but negligent of Goro’s predicament since the previous luck game at the festival. He would look threatening if he wasn’t cuddling the plush, cheek pressing against the soft fuzz.

“And I imagine that is getting a little difficult to carry.” Goro’s gaze shifts downward to the area by Akira’s chest, a pile of small plushies of various mascots and Phoenix Featherman characters cradled in his arms. The tiny bear, pressed inside his elbow, has a bit of a wet spot on half of its head from falling into a puddle seconds after receiving it; Akira had been lucky that had been the only one. 

Akira shrugs to the best of his ability, but as he does one of the plushies falls onto the floor and Akira kicks it without noticing until it was seconds too late. Akira stares at the plush in the distance, Goro and Akira weaving through the crowd while Akira keeps an eye on the plush. It sits there, in the middle of the dirt road, almost tripped on by a distracted woman and kicked aside by her partner and the other passersby. 

Eventually, when Akira and Goro make their way to where it had originally landed, they find it is no longer in sight. Akira tightens his grip on the pile in his arms, it rises and one nudges his chin but doesn’t fall off. “You’re right. I don’t want to lose these though.”

“I’d rather not lose my score tally, either.” Goro smirks. 

“At least I won a big one.” Akira laughs. “There are a lot of shooting games here. You just had the advantage.” 

“Or maybe you need to get better at them. It’s no fun when my competition isn’t catching up.”

“How rude.” Akira rolls his eyes but carefully leans over and kisses Goro on the cheek. “I will defeat you, one day.”

“I’d expect nothing less from you,” Goro says as he leans further into the plush, hugging it closer to him. Even if his face is half buried within the cotton, Akira can see Goro smiling. “I look forward to the day you stand a chance.” 

_Summer_

“I have an idea. Let’s build a sandcastle.” Akira looks over to Goro, half hidden under the shade of the large umbrella. 

The two have been designated for guard duty for the group's stuff, left alone while the others went to grab food or play in the water. It had been Goro who offered himself up to wait and Akira had opted to join him, but Akira knew his friends would push for them to do something once they returned. 

“That seems rather childish,” he replies, but his tone isn’t condescending but rather contemplative.

“What?” Akira bumps against Goro. “Think you can’t build a better sandcastle than me?”

Goro glances away from Akira, looking down at the blanket beneath them. He tries to hide it but he fidgets with his fingers seeking to tug on the fabric that isn’t there, eventually settling into balled fists. It’s the first time Akira’s seen him gloveless this summer, maybe the first time Akira had seen his hands without their characteristic covering all year. 

“I’ve never built a sandcastle,” He whispers like it's a sin. 

“Honestly, I don’t have much more experience,” Akira murmurs back. He takes Goro’s anxious hand in his. “So we both have a lot to learn.” A short pause. “I know we usually compete with skills we already have… but I think it’d be nice to learn something new together, even if only this once. And next time we can compete, I think that’d be fun, too.” 

“I must admit I find that idea strange…” Goro leans towards Akira, head on his shoulder. “Yet that sounds like an oddly wonderful idea. I never thought I’d want to learn something as mundane with you, and yet, here we are.” 

_Fall_

“Is this sanitary?” Goro waves the pointy stick in the air, thick marshmallow sunken a few inches into the carved spike, it’s residue covering the area above it. He’s careful not to hit Akira, who sits in a red folding chair right next to him.

“Should be,” Akira slides two marshmallows onto his stick. “Don’t trust me?”

“We are cooking sugar over a fire. With a stick.”

“You make it sound like making s’mores like this is a revolutionary thing.” Akira takes Goro’s hand with the stick and adjusts it so that it points the stick towards the top of the flames. The fire licks the edges of the marshmallow, crackling as it does. 

“I can’t cook, Akira. Don’t pretend you don’t know that.”

“And this isn’t cooking,” Akira winks. “And unlike using a stove, anyone can do this.” He lets go of Goro’s hand to reposition his own stick, setting his marshmallow line a little more into the fire than Goro’s. “And we have more. If you manage to lose it, just make another.”

“What if I burn it?” 

“Then it’s still good. Futaba makes her s’mores into charcoal and they turn out fine.” 

Goro glares at him for a brief second before he turns to watch his singular marshmallow, the sugar melting away so that it droops towards the fire. Goro bites his lip and turns it, then glances a little bit to the side. “Akira, yours are on fire!”

“Oh, they are.” Akira looks away from Goro and brings his stick back to him, blows out the fire and examines the final product.

Half of it has turned black, while the other has a nice hue of gold on the outer edges, little bits of white peeking through. He maneuvers the stick to his opposing hand so as not to elbow Goro and ruin his marshmallow, knowing Goro, even if he has no idea what he’s doing, still will watch the fire with the same focus he’d give one of his cases. He slaps the marshmallows onto one of the graham crackers laying on his paper plate, sets the other cracker on the top and presses down on the marshmallows and he maneuvers the stick out of them. 

“Is it done?” Goro asks and Akira looks up, stares at the marshmallow on the end of Goro’s stick for a few seconds too long, squints at it, then blinks.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen one ever so perfect,” Akira says. The golden brown coating on the marshmallow is even, covering all but the top and bottom of the marshmallow. While it’s expanded and is at risk for falling if left heating for a minute longer, there’s still little sign of the original white color on the sides. 

“Do not patronize me.”

“No, really. Take it out and put it on your marshmallow. It’ll be good, promise.”

“If you’re lying to me, I hope the wind blows the smoke in your face.” 

“It’s going to do that either way,” Akira laughs. Akira watches as Goro slips the marshmallow atop his cracker, prematurely snapped in half to fit only the singular marshmallow, but there are still four in total on his plate. “Do you want to cook another one?” 

Goro doesn’t answer, instead choosing to take a bite of his creation and Akira watches as his eyes widen and a tiny smile makes its way onto his face. “It is good,” he admits. 

“I told you.” Akira smiles. He doesn’t wait for Goro to answer his question before he bends over, careful to avoid his sandwich, and takes a marshmallow from the bag and hands it to Goro. The fire crackles again and Goro takes the marshmallow from his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I’m also on twitter @maleficaster.


End file.
